There are, by prior art, known manners of devising ammunition units/projectiles to accomplish different combat situations, e.g., in a first case to effect a Shaped Charge Warhead (SCW) function against hard targets and in a second case to effect fragmentation function against soft targets. It is also known by prior art to propose the use of a deformed primary liner or secondary liner with a unit equipped with a main charge that achieves Shaped Charged Warhead (SCW) effect. The liner is made with pre-deformed shape and shall facilitate the design of a penetration projectile for hard objects in relation to the use of the ammunition unit. Prior art entails reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,667.